User talk:Brendan7195
--[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 15:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) hi Hello Brendan7195! Returning your comment Of Course I remember you, you are still on my buddy list :) maybe we can meet up sometime ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) sure Sure thing! You a ninja too? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) sure Sure, sounds good. I was wondering when your penguin Brendan7195 would come on...guess i had no idea you been banned, lol. By the way, you can type me messages on my talk page, here! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:00, 23 January 2009 (UTC) meet Can we meet on Club penguin now? sorry i forgot yesterday... ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) party I know this is a long time from now, but you are invited to my 1 year penguin B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:04, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Here Here, you keep this to remind you of me! LOLZ. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:44, 25 January 2009 (UTC) user page Check my user page under images section, i put a picture of us!!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:41, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Im stuck on Cp, it is loading and i cant get back so....i have to log out. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I gave you my award! Check it out! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 00:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome signature!!!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 00:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Hello, your invited to my Blue Party! If you want to come, write your name on the guest list. All of the information is on the guest list page! Hope to see ya there, Sharkbate 00:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:56, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Party You coming to my party? The link to the guest list is on my user page! Sharkbate 01:09, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Party the guest list is User:Sharkbate/Sharkbate & Spongebobrocks09 Reunion Party Come Come to server ice berg in Chillyfreezz's igloo on the map.~OOJH123 P.S: I want to hang out with you. Remember that Mod Darkangel? I bet you do! I think she had a flashing color puffle that changed colors. Of Course, that's when i met you =D. She called me Pop all the time, but i haven't seen her since. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Party ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 16:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but, the party ended hours ago! --Sharkbate 18:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Here. Here are the lines for the movie! (Copy and paste)~OOJH123 At school, Maddie: Hi Mac! Mac: Oh Hey Maddie. Maddie: Am geting a cute bunny today! Mac: Umm thanks... for sharing. Jan: Hi nerds! Maddie: Why mean all the time?! Jan: Whatever! Mac: Sigh. Jan: OMG! Is that chad?!!!! Chad: Hey. Jan: He said hey to me!!!!!! Amanda: Hey chad. Chad: Hi. Jan: GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!!! Amanda: Sure. Jan: Ok? (That was easy) Jan: Hey chad! Chad: BYE. Jan: WAIT! Chad: (walks away looks back) Chad: See ya! Jan:... Amanda: Well... you tryed. Jan: GO! Amanda: Gezz. (Walks away) Maddie and Mac: SEE YA! (Runs) Jan:UGH! ______________________________________________ Alex: Troy? Troy:... Alex: TORY! Troy: WHAT?!!!!!!!!! Alex: Have gum? Troy: NO! Alex: Troy? Troy: WHAT IS IT?!!! Alex: You sure? Troy: BYE Alex: I need gum! Troy: (Walks away) Alex: Sigh. Chad: Hi Alex. Alex: Hi! Do you have gum? Chad: Which one? Alex: Minting Mint. Chad: Here. Alex: Thanks. Chad: Hi Amanda. Amanda: Hi. Alex: OH!! Got to go!!!!!! Amanda and chad: Bye. Amanda:Umm what about the dance? Chad: It's fine. Amanda: I want to danc.. never mind. (Walks away) Chad: ... (Wonder whats wrong with her) __________________________________________________ At Jan's home, Jan: (Sleeps) (Phone rings) Jan: Hello? Bot: We know..... (Hangs up) Jan: Hello? Jan: Prank call. __________________________________________________ At school, Jan: Hi Troy! Troy: Hi. Jan: Last night, I someone was on my phone. Troy: Well... Yeah it's a phone. Jan: No. thats not what I mean. It said "We know". Troy: We know? Just that? Jan: Yeah. Maddie: Oh Jan. Jan: UGH! That bunny hat is yesterday! Maddie: Oh this? I LIKE IT! (Mad face) Jan: OH SHUT UP!!!!!!! (Mad face) Troy: Girls Girls Girls! GEZZ! Calm down! (Mad face) Mac: Yeah! Jan: Where did you come from?! Mac: Back there. Maddie: Lets go mac. Jan: YEAH GO!!!!!!!! (Mad face) Troy: Jan. calm. Jan: Sorry. _________________________________________________ One hour later, Amanda: Umm hey. Chad: Hi. Amanda: Um chad? I was wondering if you can go to the... Mac: Hey! Amanda: O hey... Chad: Mac? Mac: Look my new shark award! Chad: GO PLZ. Mac: Ok sigh. (Sad face) (Walks away) Amanda: Never mind. (Walks away) Troy: (Comes) What did you to her?!! Chad: NOTING! Troy: GET AWAY FROM HER! ARE YOU WILL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN! (Mad face) Chad: OK! Troy: Pushs him Chad: Ow! Jan: (Comes) You dummy! Jan: Picks up chad Chad: Thanks. Troy: GO AWAY CHAD! NEVER COME BACK!!! Chad: (Mad face) Jan: UGH! How could you? Troy: ... (Walks away) __________________________________________________ Later, Amanda: Hey.. Chad: Not now amanda! (Mad face) Amanda: What happen to Chad Jan? Jan: It's because he hates you! Amanda: What? Jan: Thats what he said. Amanda: (Walks away) (Sad face) Jan: Now I can tell chad to go to the dance with me. ___________________________________________________ At Jan's home... Again. Jan: (Watching TV) Phone rings Jan: Hello? Bot: We know that you are hurting amanda... Hangs up Jan: Hello?!!!!! Jan: We know?! It knows that I hurting amanda long time age!! (Surprise face) _______________________________________________________________________________ Maddie: I love my new bunny hat! BEEP Maddie: Ek! Maddie: Hello!! BEEP Beeppppp! Bot:Beep! Beep! Maddie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Surprise face) Bot: Scaning. Bot: Loading. Maddie: GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bot: Done loading. Bot: NOT JAN. Bot: (Go's away) Maddie: OH NO JAN! Bot: Beep. Jan: What is this? It makes a cute beeping sound. Bot: Scaning. Bot: Loading. Bot: Done loading. Bot: JANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Jan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Surprise face) Bot: Must Destroy! Jan: EKKKKKKKKK! (Lasers go every where!) Jan: (Runs) (Surprise face) Maddie: Jan! Maddie: AH! (laser hits bunny hat) Maddie: No! Chad: Whats Going on? Amanda: Yeah what? (CHAD) (Mad face) (Bot grabs Jan) Jan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Chad,Amanda and Maddie: JAN! Jan: One more thing I LIED!!! Chad did not say he hate you!!! Amanda: WHAT? Chad: Wha Maddie: Umm Jan: Stop and get me!!!! (They all run and told the other Fast!) Mac: Come on! lets go! Alex: ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!! Alex: Not going to let a robot rule it!! (They stop running) Bot: Beep Mac: Take this! (Its water) Bot:BEPPO (Jan comes out of the robots arm) Bot:odf Bot:BEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Bot: Explode five four.... All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (They all came out of the school) Bot: Three two one zero BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!! (The school got destroy!) :) Months later, They did the so call "School dance" in Chad's igloo (Go in the penguins igloo thats chad) Amanda: Can I dance with you chad? Chad: Sure. Troy: Wait! I am sorry chad about when I push you. Chad: Its ok. Jan: Sorry about me beening Maddie. Maddie: I will think about it. Alex: MMMM GOOD FOOD! Mac: I like this igloo! And they use the bot's parts to make a Coffee machine. Bot: Coffee. THE END! PARTY MY PUFFLE PARTY IS ON NOW! GO ON SNOWMOBILE AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! (ON MAP) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! Here Heres the photo!~OOJH123 18 February 2009 (UTC) RANDOM PARTY NOW! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! (on map) IT'S PARTY TIME! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 19:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Re:party It's the same thing. Or Penguin Standard time was just wordplay in Ppscific Standard time. And if you can make it, I'm having a repeat on the weekend for those who miss it tommorow. P.S I types this up on my iPhone! --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) im sorry i deleted u on cp. :( lets meet again. tell me the meeting time, server and place Pingali Moi 14:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Groove It Sign Here to go to the best party yet!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) It's Time Please go on Shoutbox NOW! It's time for the skit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) You might make it now I changed the time to 7:00 PM because I noticed Sharkbate and Metalmanager's skit is at 5:00 PM. So, you might make it now. Please contact me if you can't make it. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 19:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) SAY THIS On CP I want you to say: GET OFF MY LAWN!--[[User:Flystar55555|Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 03:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Orange boxes Words here = Words here Here. Hope it helps! Ummm... Next time you request a Template at my factory, please fill out a form in the "Requests" section, not under the "Customers" section. Anyway, the Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory already exists! It was created on March 28, 2009 by Staffan15. Just put on where you want it! There was no form filled out. Please remember to fill one out next time!! Here's what it will look like: Please keep requesting at my Template Factory! Thanks for requesting! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 00:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Spell Learn how to spell properly. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 20:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) thanks but i just missed g - seahorseruler POM Play No, you cannot have 2 parts. But, If you want either Mort or Rico, pick 1, please. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) RE dont quit This wiki doesn't really need me anyway. And I'm only thinking about it. People are getting mad at me because of my MMA group, mostly the chat, and Sharkbate might quit. I'm just thinking why am I here? Nobody really cares if I quit they probably won't notice. So IDK. --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 01:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oh I thought some IP vandalised it, so I rollbacked it. Sorry. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 22:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) your invited Requests for Adminship Please vote "For" for my Sysop request. I have over 400 Main and Archive edits (407 to be exact). 330 Main, 77 Archive. 330 + 77=407, right? Correct me if I'm wrong. See for my Edit Count, or look at the pic on the right. Click here to vote for me. Please do so (If you voted Against already, please rethink your vote). I don't mind if you vote Against, but I have 407 Main and archive edits. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 01:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop Thank you for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved {(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] YES! Well, we got rid of the vandals, but Staffan blocked him infineatly. YIPEE! -- 19:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) sysop I stil cannot be a sysop. I have 1800+ edits and 800+ main edits. I have 5+ for votes. I have MORE edits and main than Hat and Cat. Plz help me tell other b-crat about this problem. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 15:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Hello Nope...Well, they do after the funeral is complete yes. --SNAILS FOREVA! 03:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Question Can I have a "Sled Racing Tournament"?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) LOL RH I read your Rockhopper story and that is so funny he took a wrong turn into the Pet Shop! That goes to show you that he is not a computer! LOL! [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 21:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey when is the card jitsu tornament i sign up i am playing sure25 so when is it write back soon--Patrickrocks09 23:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Uhhh I have a doctor's appointment and im just asking if me and shark could do it on May 9th?--Ced1214 (Talk|Q&A|Cheese!) 22:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hey again Is There anyway you can make it 5:oo eastern time on saturday i can't on friday sorry write back --Patrickrocks09 00:01, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Card jitsu I won VS shark--Ced1214 (Talk|Q&A|Cheese!) 12:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) BUT IT'S SO UN-FREAKIN'-FAIR! HE HAS ALL OF THOSE ADD ONS THAT HE BOUGHT...I DON'T!!!! I ONLY HAVE CRAPPY CARDS AND ONE CRAPPY POWER CARD! PLZ CAN I HAVE A RE-MATCH...JUST TO MAKE IT A LITTLE MORE FAIR?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 12:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) CARD JITSU! WAIT WAIT WAIT! Rematch is coming between me n shark--Ced1214 '(Talk|Q&A|Cheese!)' 13:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yes....Ced and I have agreed to have a re-match! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 13:57, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Time Is your tournament 12:00 PM (PST) or AM? Help Please help me become a sysop [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 00:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) No TurtleShroom changed the theme, but Staffan15 changed it back to the previous one... so I don't know why it's still there. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 20:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC)